My Goodbye
by Pinky Barney
Summary: Hanya sedikit bagian darimu yang bisa membuatku tetap bertahan hidup. Aku membutuhkanmu lebih dari apapun. Karena itu, aku akan menggenggam ingatanku tentangmu dengan kuat. Bahkan setelah ingatanku hilang. Karena aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa itu.


My Goodbye

.

Pinky Barney

.

Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto

.

Warning :Typo, Misstypo, AU, OOC

.

Insired by My Goodbye (Vocaloid's song)

.

.

.

.

Hinata's POV

Kugenggam erat pinggiran besi yang sudah agak berkarat sembari merasakan air mata yang mengalir tanpa henti dan jatuh tepat di atas sungai. Seolah sudah begitu lama semenjak saat terakhir kali kita berada di sini. Masih kuingat genggaman tanganmu yang begitu hangat di tanganku. Saat itu, semuanya terasa begitu mudah.

Kudongakkan kepalaku melihat langit malam tanpa bintang yang sudah sejak tadi menemaniku, air mataku mengalir lagi. Masih dengan jelas terbayang di otakku saat kau merangkul pundakku dan melempar petasan ke sana.

Tidak selamanya langkahku hanya berisi kebahagiaan, hanya sebentar. Bahkan kupikir, itu hanyalah masalah waktu yang mengulur-ulur saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan semuanya hanyalah kesalahan. Seharusnya, sejak awal aku tidak memaksakan sesuatu yang sudah kutahu salah.

0ooo0ooo0

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura-chan." Hatiku sakit mendengar suaranya yang menyatakan cinta kepada orang lain.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto. Tapi aku hanya mencintai Sasuke-kun." Seharusnya aku senang, kan? Seharusnya aku senang, tapi kenapa air mata ini malah mengalir semakin deras. Kudengar suara helaan nafas pasrah itu, dan aku semakin bersalah.

"Ya sudahlah, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku juga tidak bisa memaksakan perasaan seseorang, kan?" Aku menggeleng mendengar suaranya, air mata semakin deras mengalir dari mataku. Kuputuskan untuk melihat acara pernyataan cinta itu, dan menemukan Naruto sedang menggaruk kepalanya kemudian pergi.

"Puas kau, Hinata? Aku sudah mengikuti permintaanmu, jadi sekarang… Lakukan saja sesukamu." Ujar perempuan itu, bulu romaku seketika meremang seketika mendengar suaranya. Aku mengangguk tanpa sadar kemudian jatuh terduduk sementara perempuan itu meninggalkanku.

Kusembunyikan kepalaku di kedua belah pahaku. Seharusnya aku senang, seharusnya aku senang, kenapa rasanya tidak bahagia? Kenapa justru rasanya seolah aku melakukan kesalahan besar?

0ooo0ooo0

Aku tetap mencintainya, bahkan setelah aku tahu ini hanya akan berakhir pada air mata. Sinar bulan menyinari sungai membuatnya terlihat lebih terang. Aku menangis lagi, kau selalu bilang padaku bahwa aku seperti bulan, yang menyinarimu di saat gelap karena matahari tidak mau melirikmu.

Barulah aku sadar sekarang, bahwa sebesar apapun aku mencintaimu, itu tidak akan ada gunanya. Karena aku hanyalah bulan yang tetap menyinarimu, sementara kau selalu mengharapkan sinar mentari. Tidak ada harapan bagiku, karena sejak awal aku hanyalah pengganti.

0ooo0ooo0

Aku berlari menghampirinya, pria dengan kulit tan itu, yang saat ini duduk di bangku taman dengan wajah mendongak ke langit. Dia terlihat seperti pria yang patah hati,-walaupun memang itulah kenyataanya- dengan berada sendirian di tengah taman yang sudah sepi karena senja bahkan sudah menghilang.

"Naruto-kun!" Ujarku pelan. Tapi nampaknya berpengaruh karena dia langsung menoleh ke arahku dengan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Aku membalas senyumnya dengan ragu "Se-sedang apa sendiri di sini?" ujarku lagi.

"Hanya sedang menenangkan diri." Ujarnya, kemudian menepuk-nepuk bangku di sebelahnya, menandakan bahwa dia mengizinkanku duduk di sampingnya. "Kau sendiri, sedang apa di sini?" Lanjutnnya cepat.

Aku menunduk, kemudian menunjukkan kantung belanjaan di tanganku dengan senyum ragu-ragu. "A-aku baru saja belanja dari supermarket dekat sini, da-dan tidak sengaja melihat Naruto-kun." Ujarku, dia tersenyum.

"Matamu jeli juga, kalau aku mungkin tidak akan melihatnya." Ujarnya. Wajahku dengan segera berubah menjadi merah padam. Bukannya tidak sengaja aku melihatnya, aku tahu dia tinggal tidak begitu jauh dariku, jadi setiap kali aku keluar rumah aku selalu memperhatikan sekeliling dengan harapan bisa melihatnya.

"Hinata kau lucu, wajahmu merah seperti itu." Ujarnya, aku langsung mundur, dan bukannya menjadi lebih normal, wajahku malah bertambah merah. Aku tahu itu, jelas sekali Naruto mentertawakan wajahku yang memerah.

Naruto terdiam, jadi aku ikut diam sembari memperhatikannya secara diam-diam. Dia terlihat begitu tampan dengan wajah yang disinari bulan seperti itu, aku tidak tahu memang seperti itu atau hanya perasaanku saja.

"Kau punya orang yang disukai Hinata?" Ujarnya tiba-tiba, aku mengangguk pelan merasakan wajahku kembali memanas. Pria ini, dia membuat jantungku tidak bisa berhenti berdebar-debar, hal yang hanya kurasakan dengannya. "Kenapa kau menyukainya?" lanjutnya.

"Ka-karena dia begitu ceria, keceriaannya membuatku seolah ikut terbawa suasana." Ujarku.

OoooOoooO

Kupegang koper berwarna merah di sampingku, mataku langsung menerawang lurus ke bulan. Aku tidak sanggup mendengar kau mengatakan bahwa kita sudah berakhir, jadi biarkan aku pergi sebelum kau mengatakannya. Aku akan pergi dan membiarkanmu menghilang dari hidupku, untuk selamanya kurasa.

Kutarik koper merah yang kubawa semenjak tadi, sudah saatnya. Hatiku mungkin akan sakit untuk sementara waktu, tapi biarlah, siapa yang menuai dia yang mendapatkan hasil. Aku sudah menuai sesuatu yang buruk, jadi aku akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang buruk. Aku akan berusaha kuat, untuk menebus dosaku.

Kulambaikan satu tanganku pada taksi dan memasukinya, sementara supir taksi mengangkat koperku ke bagasi. Aku akan pergi, menghilang dari kehidupanmu, tapi aku hanya ingin meminta sesuatu padamu. Hal yang menjijikkan tapi kuharap kau mau melakukannya.

OoooOoooO

Teruntuk Naruto-kun,

Aku mohon maaf, selama ini sudah melakukan hal jahat kepadamu. Tidak seharusnya aku egois dan menghalangi kebahagiaanmu. Aku sadar, memang bukan aku yang tepat untukmu. Seharusnya, sejak awal, aku membiarkan Sakura-chan berbahagia bersamamu.

Maafkan aku yang egois ini. Bahkan, setelah semuanya, aku masih mengharapkan sesuatu darimu. Naruto-kun, saat-saat bersamamu,-walaupun hanya sebentar dan merupaka keegoisanku- benar-benar merupakan detik-detik yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku. Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, kau adalah cahaya yang memberiku keceriaan. Jadi, kumohon, lakukan ini untukku.

Tolong, jangan lupakan setiap detik yang kita lalui bersama, karena itu begitu berharga untukku.

Aku mencintaimu,

Hyuuga Hinata

OoooOoooO

"Bandara Narita, pak." Ujarku pada supir taksi itu dengan suara bergetar.

Taksi sudah berjalan, dan aku kembali menumpahkan air mata. Aku masih melihat ke belakang, ada mobilnya di belakang taksi ini. Kugelengkan kepalaku erat-erat menahan emosi yang campur aduk ini. Sudah menjadi keputusan finalku, bahwa aku akan menghilang secara perlahan hingga tidak ada lagi jejakku.

OoooOoooO

"Jadi begitu, ya? Licik sekali, Hinata." Suara itu mengagetkanku, bagaimana bisa dia ada di sini? Seharusnya setiap mahasiswa sudah kembali ke asrama. Aku langsung menundukkan kepalaku ketakutan.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Aku membencimu." Ujarnya, reflek aku langung mendongak, yang kuyakin sekarang mataku sudah basah. Jantung seolah-olah ditusuk-tusuk jarum dan jarumnya tidak mau berhenti.

"Na-Naruto-kun, a-aku…." Aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan ucapanku karena air mata secara tiba-tiba melesak memalui mataku dan tenggorokanku terasa perih.

"Aku tidak-" Aku langsung pergi melewatinya sebelum dia menyelesaikan ucapannya. Aku terlalu sakit hati untuk berdiri di sana sementara pria yang kucintai membela perempuan itu. Lagipula, aku tidak sanggup mendengarnya mengakhiri hubungan ini.

.

Aku menangis, tidak memperdulikan supir taksi yang menatapku aneh. Ini terlalu menyakitkan, aku tidak sanggup menahan semuanya. Aku tidak seberdosa itu hingga harus menahan ini semua. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan semuanya, tapi kenapa, aku masih mengingat semuanya, bahkan saat rasa sakit ini sudah terlalu berat untuk kutanggung sendiri

OoooOoooO

"Ayah, aku mohon. Deportasi Sakura dari negeri ini." Ujarku sungguh-sungguh. Ayahku langsung menoleh ke arahku dengam terkejut. Aku sudah melupakan semua kebimbangan ini, Naruto akan menjadi milikku selamanya kalau Sakura tidak ada lagi di sini.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanyanya. Aku menggelengkan kepala, dia tidak boleh tahu alasannya, jadi. "Ayah tidak boleh tahu, ayah hanya akan membencinya jika mengetahuinya." Aku berbohong, sebuah kebohongan besar. Aku tidak percaya, sudah sampai sejauh ini kegilaanku hingga ingin mendeportasi seorang tidak bersalah seperti Sakura.

Ayahku mengangguk paham, kemudian mengambil satu dokumen di laci mejanya. "Isilah ini, data dirinya, maka dalam kurun waktu seminggu dia bisa dideportasi." Ujarnya. Aku tersenyum, kemudian mengisi surat itu dan memberikannya kepada ayahku, lalu pergi tanpa basa-basi.

Aku sudah jadi orang jahat, hanya karena seorang pria yang bahkan tidak pernah melihatku. Aku mendeportasi sahabatku sendiri. Betapa teganya aku, yang kutahu Sakura adalah yatim piatu yang tinggal dengan induk semang baik hati hingga lulus SMA. Dia masuk ke kampus dengan beasiswa, dia tidak punya siapapun kecuali sahabatnya. Tapi aku, Hyuuga Hinata dengan kehidupan hampir sempurna akan membuatnya sebatang kara, hanya karena seorang pria.

Aku menangis lagi, ada saatnya manusia harus menjadi egois, dan inilah saatnya aku menjadi egois. Aku memang jahat pada sahabatku, tapi ini semata-mata agar aku mendapatkan cinta Naruto-kun , untukku seorang .

OoooOoooO

Aku tidak lagi melihat ke belakang, tidak mungkin dia mencariku, pasti hanya satu jalan. Lagipula, dia begitu benci padaku. Kuambil handphone di sakuku. Ini penebusan dosaku yang lain, aku akan membiarkan mereka berdua bahagia tanpa ada aku di antara mereka.

"Ayah, aku mohon. Biarkan Haruno Sakura kembali ke Jepang. Dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun." Ujarku dengan terburu-buru, kemudian mematikan jaringan telfon. Aku tidak bisa memberikan alasan alasan yang hanya kebohongan kepada ayah lagi, dia bisa melihat catatan kejahatan Sakura yang aku yakin masih putih bersih.

Mobil Naruto semakin cepat seolah ingin mengejar taksiku. Setitik harapan di hatiku bahwa dia akan menyusulku. Aku juga tahu diri, dia tidak akan mengejar perempuan sepertiku. Karena, bahkan hanya satu tatapan bisa membuatnya…

Membunuhku .

Aku mendongak, badanku menegang saat supir taksi sedang berusaha memutar stirnya. Mobil truk besar berada di hadapan kami, bagaimana mungkin mobil seperti itu bisa ada di jalanan malam-malam?

Taksi menabrak pembatas jalanan hingga rusak, baru kemudian menabrak pohon. Aku berusaha keluar dari taksi itu dengan tenagaku. Baru beberapa langkah aku keluar dari taksi itu, mobil itu meledak, mungkin tangki bensinnya bocor.

Tanganku memegang kepalaku yang terasa perih. Apa ini? Darah? Bagaimana bisa? Dan pandanganku menghitam seketika.

OoooOoooO

"Sakura, aku tahu Naruto-kun menyukaimu, tapi aku juga menyukainya. Jadi kalau nanti dia menyatakan perasaannya padamu, jangan diterima, ya? Kumohon." Ujarku padanya, dia nampak terkejut mendengar permintaanku. Tak lama kemudian mulutnya terbuka.

"Tidak bisa Hinata, aku juga menyukainya, kami saling menyukai. Tidak bisakah kau menerimanya?" Ujarnya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku erat-erat, ini bukan bagian dari rencanaku. Dan ini tidak boleh terjadi.

"Kau harus, Sakura. Atau akan kucabut beasiswamu itu." Ujarku. Aku sendiri tidak percaya bisa mengeuarkan hal sekejam itu pada sahabatku sendiri. Dia menunduk, melihat ke arah meja kampus kami, kemudian mendongak lagi tak lama setelahnya.

"Baik, jika itu maumu. Akan kulakukan." Katanya, dan dia meninggalkanku setelahnya. Aku mentup mulutku sendiri, begitu kejamnyakah aku melakukan itu pada sahabatku sendiri. Kugelengkan kepalaku perlahan, tidak boleh ada kebimbangan lagi, aku sudah memutuskannya sejak awal

OoO

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura-chan." Hatiku sakit mendengar suaranya yang menyatakan cinta kepada orang lain.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto. Tapi aku hanya mencintai Sasuke-kun." Seharusnya aku senangkan? Seharusnya aku senang, tapi kenapa air mata ini malah mengalir semakin deras. Kudengar suara helaan nafas pasrah itu, dan aku semakin bersalah.

"Ya sudahlah, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku juga tidak bisa memaksakan perasaan seseorang, kan?" Aku menggeleng mendengar suaranya, air mata semakin deras mengalir dari mataku. Kuputuskan untuk melihat acara pernyataan cinta itu, dan menemukan Naruto sedang menggaruk kepalanya kemudian pergi.

"Puas kau, Hinata? Aku sudah mengikuti permintaanmu, jadi sekarang… Lakukan saja sesukamu." Ujar perempuan itu, bulu romaku seketika meremang mendengar suaranya. Aku mengangguk tanpa sadar kemudian jatuh terduduk sementara perempuan itu meninggalkanku.

Kusembunyikan kepalaku di kedua belah kepalaku. Seharusnya aku senang, seharusnya aku senang, kenapa rasanya tidak bahagia? Kenapa justru rasanya seolah aku melakukan kesalahan besar?

OoO

Hari ini, Naruto-kun mengajakku ke Candy land, tempat wisata anak-anak. Aku tidak tahu ini kencan atau bukan, tapi aku memang akan selalu menyiapkan penampilan terbaikku untuknya. Aku tidak mau dia menyadari kalau aku terlalu antusias dalam hal ini, jadi hanya kukenakan dress selutut sewarna lily, sementara sepatunya aku mengenakan wedges berwarna putih.

Dia melambai ke arahku, dan langsung kusambut lambaian juga. Tak butuh waktu lama hinga dia bisa berada di depanku dengan senyumnya yang memesona itu. "Hai, Hinata-chan. Sudah menunggu lama, ya?" tanyanya, aku menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, aku juga baru sampai." Ujarku dengan suara yang agak lebih mirip dengan gumaman, aku merutuki diriku sendiri yang tidak bisa mengendalikan diri setelah mendengar suaranya. "Ah, begitu ya. Ngomong-ngomong, kau cantik hari ini." Ujarnya. Wajahku langsung bersemi merah dan dia menertawakannya lagi.

Belum sempat aku membalas ucapannya, dia sudah menarikku memasuki taman bermain itu. Selama ini, aku hanya memusatkan atensiku pada pelajaran hingga jarang masuk ke tempat seperti ini. Ini pertama kalinya untukku bermain di taman bermain, terutama dengan seorang pria.

Kalau dari gerak-geriknya, aku yakin Naruto-kun sering ke sini. Berbeda denganku yang memegang peta petunjuk perjalanan, dia tidak melakukannya, dia hanya menunjuk setiap mainan yang diinginkannya. Aku? Seperti biasa aku hanya bisa mengikuti kemauannya.

Aku menemaninya hingga tidak sadar, matahari sebentar lagi akan terbenam. Dia begitu antusias, walaupun dia memang antusias pada segala hal. Dia menarikku ke restoran untuk makan, sepertinya dia lapar, kami memang belum makan dari siang.

"Nah, Hinata-chan. Berhubung aku lapar, bagaimana jika kita makan dulu?" Ujarnya sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Aku terkekeh, betul dugaanku, dia lapar. Berbeda denganku yang terbiasa diet, aku yakin Naruto bukan orang yang memusingkan hal-hal seperti berat badan, dia akan makan saat dia lapar, dan tidak akan berhenti sebelum kenyang.

"Jangan menertawaiku Hinata. Aku yakin kau juga lapar." Ujarnya dengan nada merajuk. Aku terkekeh lagi, baru saja kupikirkan kalau aku bukan orang yang mudah lapar, dia sudah menuduhku lapar. "Aku sudah terbiasa diet Naruto, jadi aku tidak mudah lapar." Ujarku tanpa sadar.

Dia tersenyum, aku langsung melirik ke arahnya dengan bingung, "Begitu dong. Aku lebih suka Hinata-chan yang jujur seperti ini." Ujarnya dengan senyum, wajahku langsung memerah. Dia menarikku lagi ke meja yang ada di pojok, kemudian memanggil waiter. Benar dugaanku, dia tidak akan berhenti makan sampai dia kenyang. Buktinya saja, dia berkali-kali memanggil waiter untuk memesan makanan.

"Nah, Hinata-chan. Karena sekarang sudah hampir malam, jadi setelah ini kita naik bianglala, lalu pulang ya. Nanti aku dimarahi kakakmu." Ujarnya, aku mengangguk pelan, kalau tidak salah Neji-nii,-kakakkku- memang temannya di klub basket.

Karena sudah malam, antrian sepi. Kata Naruto-kun, bianglala ini berputar tiga kali sekali permainan, aku tidak begitu memikirkannya, yang jelas, tak lama lagi aku dan Naruto-kun akan berpisah. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku menjadi begitu sedih.

"Ne, Hinata-chan. Aku menyukaimu."

OoO

"Hey, Sakura. Kudengar Sabaku menyatakan cintanya padamu." Aku bertanya padanya saat dia sedang menyalin catatan. Dia menghela nafasnya bosan, sementara aku maish sibuk menunggu jawabannya.

"Yah, memangnya ada apa?" Ujarnya, dia langsung menatap mataku. Aku mengabaikan tatapan mata bosannya. Dia meletakkan pulpennya di smapingnya menunggu balasanku lagi. Aku menyeringai, ini kesempatan besar untukku.

"Nah, bagaimana jika kau terima saja?" Ujarku sembari mengedipkan mata padanya. Aku berdebar-debar menunggu jawabannya, karena kalau bukan karena ini aku sudah tidur di asrama seperti mahasiswa lainnya.

"Untuk apa? Toh aku juga tidak menyukainya!" Jawabnya, tubuhku melemas seketika mendengar jawabannya. Apa kurangnya Sabaku Gaara, tampan, pintar, kaya. Pasti bisa memenuhi semua kebutuhannya itu, kan?

"Well, untuk membuktikan pada Naruto-kun, kalau kau memang tidak menyukainya." Ujarku tanpa memperdulikannya. Tak lama setelahnya dia bangun dari kursi yang sejak tadi didudukinya, dan bersiap meninggalkanku dari ruangan itu

"Terserah kau saja. Aku menolak Naruto juga sudah cukup, jangan paksa aku melakukan hal aneh lagi, Hinata." Ujarnya. Aku mendengus mendengar pernyataannya, menyerah bukan pilihan untukku, bukankah akan aneh jika Sakura menolak Naruto tapi tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun.

"Yah, kau juga boleh melakukan sesukamu, tapi… Kuharap kau sudah menyiapkan diri untuk keluar dari kampus ini." Ujarku mengancamnya lagi, untuk perempuan seperti Haruno Sakura, cara terbaik yang bisa dilakukan adalah mengancamnya seperti ini.

"Iya. Akan kulakukan, nanti malam kau bisa lihat status jaringan sosialku akan berubah menjadi in relationship." Ujarnya dengan nada meninggi, aku menyeringai puas, tidak sia-sia aku mengancamnya seperti tadi. Tak lama setelahnya, dia membuka pintu ruangan dan bersiap untuk pergi sementara aku kembali ke bangkuku untuk mengemas barang-barang.

"Jadi begitu, ya? Licik sekali, Hinata." Suara itu mengagetkanku, bagaimana bisa dia ada di sini? Seharusnya setiap mahasiswa sudah kembali ke asrama. Aku langsung menundukkan kepalaku ketakutan.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Aku membencimu." Ujarnya, reflek aku langung mendongak, aku yakin sekarang mataku sudah basah. Jantung seolah-olah ditusuk-tusuk jarum dan jarumnya tidak mau berhenti.

"Na-Naruto-kun, a-aku…." Aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan ucapanku karena air mata secara tiba-tiba melesak memalui mataku dan tenggorokanku terasa perih.

"Aku tidak-" Aku langsung pergi melewatinya sebelum dia menyelesaikan ucapannya. Aku terlalu sakit hati untuk berdiri di sana sementara pria yang kucintai membela peremuan itu. Lagipula, aku tidak sanggup mendengarnya mengakhiri hubungan ini.

OoO

Tanganku gemetar menyendok Kalium Sianida itu ke botol minuman Sakura. Air mata mengalir lagi dari pelupuk mataku. Aku tidak sanggup membunuh sahabatku sendiri. Tapi aku juga ingin membunuhnya, untuk mendapatkan Naruto-kun.

"Kalau tidak sanggup membunuhnya, buat saja dia pergi sejauh-jauhnya." Reflek, aku langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Suigetsu, mahasiswa dari ilmu kimia, kini duduk di atas meja di belakangku. Bulu romaku meremang, kegiatanku ketahuan.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?" Ujarku terbata-bata, dia menyeringai melihatku ketakutan. Apa yang dia lakukan di sini? Dan bagaimana caranya dia bisa berada di sini?

"Bau karamel. Kalium Sianida menyebabkan bau karamel." Aku mengendusnya sedikit, memang semenjak tadi aku menghirup aroma karamel. "Sudah ya, ingat pesanku tadi. kalau tidak sanggup membunuh, buat saja dia pergi sejauh-jauhnya, toh hasilnya sama saja." Ujarnya, kemudian pergi menggunakan jendela.

Aku menatap ke arah botol minuman itu sekali lagi, air mataku kembali menetes. Hatiku bimbang antara ingin melakukannya atau tidak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hinata?" Suara Naruto-kun membuatku bergidik ketakutan. Aku menoleh ke arah pintu masuk di mana Naruto dan Hinata berdiri di sana. Batinku nyeri melihat mereka berdua berada di sini.

"A-aku ingin memberikan karamel di airnya Sakura." Ujarku, keringat dingin mengucur di seluruh tubuhku. Naruto berjalan mendekat ke arahku, sementara Sakura hanya memandangku dari tempatnya berdiri. Pria yang kucintai itu mengambil sendok di tanganku dan mengendus bau kalium sianida tadi.

"Bau karamel, boleh untukku?" Ujarnya dengan cengiran, aku menggangguk ragu-ragu. Kalau kuambil, aku akan ketahuan, tapi kalau kubiarkan maka Naruto-kun akan mati. Dia mengarahkan sendok itu kemulutnya.

"Jangan! Itu bukan karamel! Itu Kalium Sianida!" Aku menjerit secara reflek, air mataku mengalir, aku tidak bisa membiarkan pria yang kucintai ini meninggal. Sakura terbelalak, sementara Naruto melotot ke arahku, reflek aku menutup mulut atas kebodohanku. Lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

OoO

"Ayah, aku mohon. Deportasi Sakura dari negeri ini." Ujarku sungguh-sungguh. Ayahku langsung menoleh ke arahku dengan terkejut. Aku sudah melupakan semua kebimbangan ini, Naruto akan menjadi milikku selamanya kalau Sakura tidak ada lagi di sini.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanyanya. Aku menggelengkan kepala, dia tidak boleh tahu alasannya, jadi. "Ayah tidak boleh tahu, ayah hanya akan membencinya jika mengetahuinya." Aku berbohong, sebuah kebohongan besar. Aku tidak percaya, sudah sampai sejauh ini kegilaanku hingga ingin mendeportasi seorang tidak bersalah seperti Sakura.

Ayahku mengangguk paham, kemudian mengambil satu dokumen di laci mejanya. "Isilah ini, data dirinya, maka dalam kurun waktu seminggu dia bisa dideportasi." Ujarnya. Aku tersenyum, kemudian mengisi surat itu dan memberikannya kepada ayahku, lalu pergi tanpa basa-basi.

Aku sudah jadi orang jahat, hanya karena seorang pria yang bahkan tidak pernah melihatku. Aku mendeportasi sahabatku sendiri. Betapa teganya aku, yang kutahu Sakura adalah yatim piatu yang tinggal dengan induk semang baik hati hingga lulus SMA. Dia masuk ke kampus dengan beasiswa, dia tidak punya siapapun kecuali sahabatnya. Tapi aku, Hyuuga Hinata dengan kehidupan hampir sempurna akan membuatnya sebatang kara, hanya karena seorang pria.

Aku menangis lagi, ada saatnya manusia harus menjadi egois, dan inilah saatnya aku menjadi egois. Aku memang jahat pada sahabatku, tapi ini semata-mata agar aku mendapatkan cinta Naruto-kun, untukku seorang.

OoooOoooO

Aku merindukan saat-saat kita berjalan di jembatan itu, walaupun kadang juta diburu waktu karena kakakku bisa memarahimu jika aku pulang telat. Aku merindukan semuanya yang pernah kita lalui, seperti tanganmu yang menggenggam tanganku, atau saat kau bercerita padaku.

Tapi aku tahu, ini hanyalah masalah waktu, sampai akhirnya semuanya terungkap. Bahwa, apa yang kita lakukan selama ini hanyalah kesalahan. Bukan kesalahanmu, melainkan kesalahanku. Aku paham.

.

Mataku terbuka, bau obat-obatan masuk ke dalam hidungku. Aku dimana? Mengapa aku ada di sini? Apa yang kulakukan di sini? Lagipula, aku ini siapa?

"Dia menderita amnesia, sepertinya bukan hanya karena benturan, benturannya ringan. Tapi juga karena trauma." Suara itu bisa terdengar ke kamarku, membuktikan bahwa suara itu berada tak jauh

Trauma…

Trauma...

Trauma…

Trauma…

"Arggghh! Naruto-kun! Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!" Aku menjerit tak karuan, kenapa hanya itu yang bisa kuingat, kenapa batinku rasanya begitu perih?

"Arggghhhh!"

Hanya sedikit bagian darimu yang bisa membuatku tetap bertahan hidup.

.

.

Aku membutuhkanmu lebih dari apapun.

.

.

Karena itu, aku akan menggenggam ingatanku tentangmu dengan kuat.

.

.

Bahkan setelah ingatanku hilang.

.

.

Karena aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa itu.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

[A/N]Ini apaan coba tega banget aku sama Hinata huweee *ciumpipiHinata*. Aaaa udah lumayan lama gak nulis cerita sama sekali... Entah kenapa rasanya jadi lebih jelek dari biasanya (padahal bisanya juga udah jelek) T.T... yaudahlah ya.. semoga menghibur

Salam sayang penuh cinta,

Pinky Barney


End file.
